


Together

by bluebell_84



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Trevor (Shameless US), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_84/pseuds/bluebell_84
Summary: This is set after Mickey gets out of prison in Season 10 (while Ian is already out). This is what I need to happen in the show - Ian finally doing something for Mickey, instead of Mickey being Ian's loyal dog. Also, I want Gallavich not splitting up, but being together!So this is my version of happily ever after while I wait for season 10 and try not to go mad with worry :D





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just an FYI - I have no beta and I'm not a native speaker, so forgive me if mistakes managed to slip through :D Even though I re-read to try and spot any spelling/grammar mistakes :O

Mickey lit a cigarette and took a deep, slow breath in. The smoke filled his lungs and he closed his eyes for longer than a second, relishing the feeling. 

“So,” he finally said, opening his eyes and looking at Ian standing in front of him. “I’m fucking out of the can. We still on a break or what?” 

Ian looked at Mickey intensely, watching him, but not saying anything. 

Mickey sighted and took another drag of his cigarette. 

“Look, I ain't begging,” he said. “If you want to move on, let’s fucking move on. I’m done running back after you like some loyal fucking dog, ok? If we’re done, we’re done for good. But I need to hear this from you.” 

Mickey glared at Ian who was still silently watching him. 

“Fuck this,” Mickey muttered, trying to look nonchalant, but the hurt on his face was clearly visible. 

Mickey turned around to leave, but Ian grabbed his arm tightly, halting Mickey mid-movement. 

“Sorry,” Ian choked out and Mickey looked back surprised. “I’m just…” 

Ian stared at Mickey and Mickey was shocked to see Ian’s eyes watering. 

“I thought you weren’t out for at least another year,” Ian said, his voice trembling slightly. 

Mickey shrugged. 

“Would’ve called, but you didn’t leave a number and didn’t visit,” he couldn’t help but glare. “I thought I’ll come by for one last time. Since I can’t help being a bitch when it comes to you.” 

“You’re not,” Ian said and finally let go of Mickey’s arm. 

“You didn’t visit me again,” Mickey said angrily. “I just need to know - I just need to hear it from you if we’re done. Then I’ll fuck off somewhere and you won’t have to see me ever again.” 

Ian shook his head and a couple of tears finally escaped his eyes. Mickey looked at him hesitantly, not understanding the mixed signals he was receiving. He desperately wanted to kiss Ian, to hold him, to fuck him, but he also wasn’t looking forward to being ditched again when Ian moved his attention to something else. It was better to tear the bandage off quickly, It would hurt a lot, but better lots of pain at once than a slow, prolonged tortue of clinging to Ian and being slowly pushed away. 

Mickey didn’t think he could deal with another heartbreak again. 

“I’ve dated only a few guys,” Ian suddenly said and Mickey looked back at his face, surprised. “And I fucked so many men… I couldn’t ever count. A hundred? Two hundred perhaps? There were so many of them…” 

“Glad you fucking shared this information with me,” Mickey spat the words out. His hands clenched into fists. 

“No, Mickey,” Ian grabbed Mickey by his shoulders, looking straight at him. “I’ve been with so many men since my early teens. But I’ve loved only one my entire life.” 

Mickey stared, holding his breath, scared to hope. But he couldn’t help feeling like his heart was going to burst from emotion overload if Ian didn’t finally spit it out - whatever it was that he was trying to say. 

“Mickey, I’ve only ever loved you,” Ian said, his voice clear and strong, only a little bit shaky from emotions. “I’ve loved you since I was fifteen. I love you.” 

Mickey blinked hard and fast, trying to force down whatever that lump in his throat was. 

Ian was looking at him expectantly, staring right down to his bare soul. 

“You still didn’t fucking visit me,” Mickey choked out. 

“I’m sorry,” Ian whispered. “It was selfish of me, but I couldn't see you like that, through the glass. I was going to come eventually, when I couldn’t take it anymore.” 

Mickey made a face, but Ian leaned in, even closer and stared right into Mickey’s eyes. 

“Do you want to marry me?” 

“What?” Mickey startled, completely thrown off. 

“Marry me,” Ian said, his face serious and determined. 

“You’re out of your fucking mind.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Fucking kiss me finally, then I’ll think about it,” Mickey grownled and Ian finally smirked. 

They leaned into each other, their lips locked in a frantic, starved kiss. Mickey’s hand was suddenly in Ian’s hair, Mickey’s hand on Ian’s back, gripping Ian’s shirt tightly. 

They only separated for breath and Ian grinned, his eyes never leaving Mickey's face. 

“Marry me,” Ian said. 

“Fucking fine, Jeeesus!” Mickey groaned. “But I’m not gonna be a Gallagher! No way I’m going to be called Mickey Gallagher!” 

“What about Mickey Milkovich-Gallagher?” Ian asked. 

“That’s a mouthful,” Mickey said. 

Ian smirked. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Mickey drawled and then laughed. “Fine, fucking Milkovich-Gallagher. That’s a comprise, yeah? Like, couples do compromise to make it work, yeah?” 

“Of course, Mick,” Ian said, his voice light and happy. 

“Fuck, Gallagher, are we gonna stand on your porch all day, or are you gonna fuck me already?” 

“Lucky for you, I’ve got a whole room for myself,” Ian said. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” 

Ian took Mickey’s hand and started walking back into the house. Mickey stared at their hands together and only when Ian opened the doors and the voices of other Gallaghers spilled outside did Mickey drew his hand away from Ian’s. But Ian didn’t seem upset. He glanced back at Mickey and smiled. 

And Mickey returned the smile. 

He had nothing to hide anymore from Ian. He was happy and he did not need to pretend he wasn’t. 

*** 2 months later *** 

Ian walked down the stairs with Mickey next to him. They were walking almost shoulder to shoulder. The entire Gallagher family and a couple of Mickey’s brothers were there as well. Even Trevor tagged behind them, though Ian didn’t expect him to actually accept the invitation. 

“I can’t believe it,” Ian said. “When they say ‘you can kiss your spouse’ that doesn't mean use tongue and grope your new spouse’s ass.” 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said, not even turning to look at Ian. 

Ian laughed. His laughter came from deep inside him, happy and light. 

“I love it when you’re jealous,” Ian said, lowering his voice. “Even when you’re the one marrying me - you’re still jealous.” 

“Well, I need to mark my territory, alright?” Mickey said, arching his eyebrows. 

Ian was sure that it was a mistake to mention to Mickey that Trevor was his ex. But again, Ian didn’t actually think Trevor would show up. 

“So, my dear husband,” Ian started, but Mickey flipped him off. 

“I’m not calling you that, firecrotch!” 

“Well, you can’t keep calling me Gallagher anymore,” Ian laughed. 

“It’s actually fucking tragic,” Mickey said, sighing exagaretedly. “I can’t call you Milkovich-Gallagher - it’s just not the same.” 

“It’s better,” Ian said, stopping Mickey and grabbing his face in both of his hands. 

“Come on, Ian, all your fucking family is staring,” Mickey said, sounding embarrased, but he didn’t move away. 

Ian looked Mickey in the eyes, suddenly getting serious. 

“I love you,” Ian said. “Husband.” 

Mickey looked down, embarrassed and suddenly uncertain, but Ian didn’t let go of his face and Mickey was forced to look back up. They heard the entire Gallagher family and guests stop behind them. 

Mickey opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was drowned out by a shot. 

It hit the car right next to Mickey's shoulder and they both jumped apart, looking around alarmed. 

There was a big, dark haired man walking towards them, gun in his hand and pointed straight at Mickey. 

“You gonna die, Milkovich,” the man growled in a heavy accented voice. “You fucking snitch!” 

Everyone was stunned - it was midday, in the middle of the street in front of a Marriage and CIvil Union Court. There weren’t that many other people around, but the sheer stupidity and shock of it was still so unexpected. Lip, Carl and Trevor, who were closest to the just married couple, were glued to the spot, staring at the man with a gun. The others were frozen on the spot behind them - it was like somebody has pushed a pause button on the entire party. 

The man was now just a few steps away. He didn’t have a good aim apparently, so he needed to be as close to Mickey as possible to successfully shoot at him. 

Ian, as if suddenly coming to this conclusion, extended his hand in front of Mickey and shoved him roughly back. Mickey almost tripped over his own feet and when he got his footing back, Ian was planted firmly in front of him, hiding Mickey completely behind his taller and broader body. 

“Move,” the man growled at Ian, “or I shoot you to get to him.” 

The man was now right in front of them and his gun was aimed at Ian’s chest. 

“MOVE,” the man shouted. 

“No,” was all Ian said. 

“Fuck, Ian, get away from him!” Mickey said frantically and tried to push Ian away, but Ian extended both of his hands behind himself and Mickey was thoroughly trapped between his arms, behind him. 

“Move or I shoot you and then I still shoot him,” the man said. 

Ian just glared at the man without saying anything. 

He registered his family and the rest of the guests’ frantic voices, but his entire focus was on the attacker and on the gun in his hand. 

“Is he really worth dying for?” the man spat the words out, his hand with a gun in it steady and firm. 

“Till death do us part,” Ian said calmly. 

And then the gun fired. 

There were screams, shouting, a scuffle. 

Ian fell to the ground clutching at his chest. He felt warm blood oozing through his fingers immediately, but he thought to himself surprised that it didn’t hurt. Why didn’t it hurt? 

And then the buzzing in his ears disappeared and the pain suddenly washed over his entire body. Ian gasped and convulsed. He tried to take a breath in, but it didn’t reach his lungs. It got stuck somewhere on the way in. He gasped and gulped the air greedily, and finally, finally some of it managed to shallowly reached his starved lungs. 

Suddenly Mickey’s face appeared in front of him. 

Mickey looked scared and panicked, but Ian smiled faintly. He extended one of his hands and touched Mickey's cheek with his bloody fingers. 

Mickey was saying something, shouting, but Ian couldn’t hear anything. There was just static in his ears and pain in his body, in his head. 

But he did feel Mickey grab his hand and hold it tightly. 

Mickey was saying something to him, but Ian couldn’t hear. 

He tried to say to Mickey that it was ok, that he was fine to die like this if he had to. If he saved Mickey once, at least once in his life, then so be it. 

But Mickey wasn’t listening. Mickey was shouting at him, and looking at him with such sad, devastated, angry eyes that Ian wished he could pull through just to caress the pain away from Mickey’s face. 

Ian closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Mickey clutching his hand, feeling Mickey’s breath on his face. He thought he heard Mickey shouting his name before darkness took him. 

*** 

Nobody was saying anything, but Mickey knew they were all thinking the same. 

It was his fault. 

They couldn’t even get married without fucked up shit happening to them. 

Mickey paced the waiting room in the hospital, unable to sit down. 

It’s been more than an hour with Ian in the surgery and there was zero news. The doctor and the nurses filing in and out of the surgery wing were all tight lipped and uncooperative. They kept repeating the same thing like robots - he’s still in the surgery, we are working to save his life. 

To save his fucking life. 

“Fuck,” Mickey swore and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

“Hey, Mickey, sit down,” Lip’s tentative voice reached him. “You’re stressing us all out with your pacing.” 

“Fuck off,” Mickey retorted back, but there was no fire behind his words. He sounded tired even to himself. 

He couldn’t look at them, he couldn’t look at their faces and see accusation in their eyes. He just couldn’t. 

Before he had a chance to decide if he should actually sit down or not, the doors opened and a doctor came inside. All the chairs scraped the floor as the entire Gallagher clan and Trevor (what was he still doing here, Mickey thought) stood up in unison. 

“How is he?” Debbie asked, trying to sound calm. 

Mickey looked at the doctor and found out that he couldn’t read his facial expression at all. The doctor was going to deliver the death sentence with the same emotionless expression on his face. 

“He will pull through,” the doctor said calmly. 

Mickey felt week all of a sudden, like his legs will give in any second and he’ll slump on the floor. 

“The bullet was very close to his heart, he lost a lot of blood, but he is out of dangerous zone now. He will recover fully in due time.” 

“Oh my God,” Mickey heard Lip exclaim and then laugh. 

Mickey turned around, unable to handle another second of staying in this small, crowded waiting room. He felt like he was going to suffocate. 

Mickey fled the waiting room and almost ran outside. He only stopped when he was halfway down the stairs of the hospital. He sat down and took out a pack of cigarettes with his shaky fingers. He managed to light it up only after a fourth try. 

“Care if I join you?” 

Mickey jumped and almost dropped his lighter. 

“Fuck, I was in prison, don’t fucking sneak up on me like that!” he said angrily. 

“Sorry,” Lip said, sitting down next to Mickey. “You ok?” 

“Fucking better than Ian,” Mickey spat the words out. 

Lip lit up a cigarette as well and Mickey absorbed those few moments of quiet desperately, while Lip was busy with his smoke. 

“You’re my brother in law now,” Lip said, looking at Mickey sideways. 

“So?” Mickey asked, annoyed. He was having a crisis over Ian almost dying - why was Lip so calm? 

“So we don’t abandon family, not in the Gallagher household.” 

“Shit, I’m not abandoning Ian, ok?” Mickey raised his voice. “I just needed a fucking smoke!” 

“I wasn’t talking about Ian,” Lip said, looking at Mickey pointedly. 

That shut Mickey up. He had no idea what to say to that, so he just looked down at his hands instead, trying not to wring them and keep them steady. 

“I’m sorry, ok,” Mickey said. 

“For what?” 

“It’s my fault Ian almost died.” 

“I’m pretty sure it was that asshole’s who pulled the trigger fault,” Lip answered. 

“Yeah, well, still my fault - the fucker wouldn’t have been here if not for me!” 

Lip put a hand on Mickey’s shoulder and squeezed. Mickey almost crawled out of his skin at the contact - after prison he was jumpy when anyone (except Ian) touched him. 

“Maybe,” Lip agreed. “But if Ian thinks you’re worth getting shot for, then I respect Ian’s decision, as dumb as it might be. I thought you’d respect that too.” 

Mickey glared at him. 

“I’d rather he didn’t take a bullet that was meant for me,” Mickey said. 

“You’d do that for Ian though?” 

“Of course!”

There was no hesitation at all in Mickey's answer. 

Lip smiled. 

“I’m sure Ian feels exactly the same.” 

Lip squeezed Mickey's shoulder once more and stood up. 

“Come on, Mickey, let’s go back. Ian will be happy to see you when he wakes up from surgery. One of the privileges of marriage, no? You get to be with him now.” 

Mickey nodded and stubbed his cigarette. 

“Still, I’m really fucking sorry he got shot,” Mcikey said, feeling uncomfortable being so open about his feelings with Lip. 

Lip smiled slightly. 

“Come on, let’s go back inside. Ian will need his family once he wakes up. All of his family” 

Mickey couldn't argue with that. Not that he ever wanted to. 

*** 3 months later *** 

“A white picket fence, huh?” Mickey said as soon as he stopped the car and killed the engine. 

Ian laughed. 

“I suppose it is!” 

It was a small house, but a house nonetheless. And Ian bought it for them. Mickey was still trying to wrap his head around the idea. Well, Ian didn’t pay for the whole thing, he’s got a mortgage on his name, and he had to pay a hefty initial payment. But Ian explained that the difference between the price of a flat and the price of a small house wasn’t that big. So they might as well get a house and have extra space for Ian’s family to crash if they ever needed to. 

Also, Ian mentioned Yevgeny. Only once, and only in a very matter of fact way. But Mickey knew this wasn’t an idea that just passed through Ian’s mind. Mickey knew this was something Ian thought through very well. 

“Do you like it?” Ian asked, looking at Mickey. 

“Course I do. It’s a house where we don’t have to share our bedroom with other people. What’s not to like?” 

Ian smiled, relieved. 

“Are we gonna go in?” Mickey asked. 

“Yes.” 

But despite his answer, Ian didn’t move from his seat. 

“You ok?” Mickey asked, suddenly concerned. 

Ian nodded once. 

“I just… I can’t believe we’re here,” Ian said. 

“Did you fell asleep while driving or what?” Mickey laughed. 

“No,” Ian turned to look at him. “I mean you and me, us being here, now - together.”

Mickey looked at him weirdly. 

“What are you trying to say?” he asked Ian. 

“Just that… I fucking can’t believe we made it.”

Mickey huffed. 

“Me too, Gallagher.”

“Hey!” Ian laughed. 

“Oh, fuck off!” Mickey laughed. “You’re a Gallagher to me until you die!” 

Suddenly Mickey’s face got very serious. 

“But try not to get shot anytime soon, Red. Especially don’t take anymore bullets meant for other people.” 

“Are there more people coming after you then?” Ian asked. His voice was light, but his face was serious. 

“Fuck, I hope not,” Mickey said. 

They looked at each other for a moment and Ian smiled finally. 

“Don’t worry, Mick. We’ll be fine. I’ve got your back.”

Mickey looked at Ian intently, and then a small smile slowly appeared on his face. 

“I’m beginning to believe you really do,” Mickey said. 

“I feel like I should be offended,” Ian said. 

Mickey arched his eyebrows, looking pointedly at Ian. 

“Yeah, OK…” Ian laughed.

“It’s fine, firecrotch, just… be with me now. The rest is history.”

Ian smiled and took Mickey’s face in his hands, then kissed him on the lips deeply. 

“Let’s go inside, I want to show you our house,” Ian said. 

“Sure, Gallagher,” Mickey said. “Let’s see our house.” 

They got out of the car and Ian unlocked the front door. Then, on a whim, he grabbed Mickey and carried him inside. 

“Oi, you asshole!” Mickey shouted, but he was also laughing. 

Ian carried him inside the house, shutting the door behind him. 

*** The End ***


End file.
